Benedict Jacka
Benedict Jacka — Author Website Benedict Jacka | Blog and Website for Benedict Jacka's Novels About the Author Jacka was born in England and attended the City of London School. He later attended Cambridge University, where he graduated with a Bachelors in philosophy and met his editor Sophie Hicks from Ed Victor Ltd.2 His first novels were three children's fantasy novels which weren't published. That honour went to a children's non-fantasy novel, a book called To Be A Ninja (Later: Ninja: The Beginning). From 2000 on, he developed a fantasy setting for which he wrote four books, whose main characters were teenage elementals. None of the four were published. In 2009, he decided to try again with an adult character and a more information-based ability.3 Three years later, in 2012, he published the first book of the Alex Verus series, two more followed the same year.4 In December 2013, tantor released an audio version of Fated in the US,5 the next three books followed. ~ Wikipedia Genres *Urban Fantasy Writing Style * Series To expand the table, in Edit–Visual mode, right-press on a Row of the table or Column (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Row or Column. Genre Key: ‘’’UF’’’=Urban Fantasy, ‘‘’’Noir-UF’’’=Noir Urban Fantasy, ‘’’UF-Hor‘’’=Urban Fantasy-Horror, ‘’’SP’’’=Steampunk Other Writings Anthologies: * Freebies: * Cover Artists & Contributors * Artist: Sian Wilson—book #2 UK, Orbit publishers — source: Bibliography: Cover: Cursed (only cover credited) Publishing Information Publishers: Ace Publishing * Author Page: Awards Quotes *Benedict Jacka Quotes (Author of Fated) ~ Gr Notes (any other tidbit about the author) See Also * UF Release Schedules * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * List of PNR Anthologies and Collections * List of UF Anthologies * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links * Category links at bottom of page External References Bibliography / Books: * Alex Verus Series | Benedict Jacka~ Author * Goodreads | Benedict Jacka (Author of Fated)~ Goodreads * Benedict Jacka~ FF * Benedict Jacka - Summary Bibliography~ ISFdb (author) * Benedict Jacka Author Page ~ Shelfari * Benedict Jacka author of Ninja, Alex Verus series~ Fictfact * Benedict Jacka~ LibraryThing Series: *Alex Verus Series – US Edition | Benedict Jacka ~ Author *Alex Verus series by Benedict Jacka ~ GR *Benedict Jacka ~ fantastic fiction *Alex Verus - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb *Alex Verus Series ~ Shelfari * Alex Verus | Series | LibraryThing ~ LibraryThing * FictFact - Alex Verus series by Benedict Jacka ~ FictFact Summaries: *Fang-tastic Fiction: Benedict Jacka: ALEX VERUS SERIES Alex Verus Universe–Characters, etc: *Encyclopaedia | Benedict Jacka *Fang-tastic Fiction: Benedict Jacka: ALEX VERUS SERIES *Alex Verus Series ~ Shelfari *Literature/Alex Verus - Television Tropes & Idioms Reviews: *Love Letter to Alex (Benedict Jacka's Alex Verus series) | Vampire Book Club *Meet Jim Butcher's new friends Benedict Jacka and Alex Verus | Orbit Books *Urban Fantasy Fans - New Writer - Benedict Jacka, the Alex Verus series. Interviews: * Artist: *Sian Wilson - Summary Bibliography Author: *Benedict Jacka | Blog and Website for Benedict Jacka's Novels *Benedict Jacka - Wikipedia *Goodreads | Benedict Jacka (Author of Fated) Community and Fan Sites: *Benedict Jacka (BenedictJacka) on Twitter Gallery of Book Covers 1. Fated (2012)-Alex Verus series.jpg|1. Fated (2012—Alex Verus series) by Benedict Jacka—first chapter|link=http://benedictjacka.co.uk/alex-verus/us/fated/ Cursed (Alex Verus #2) by Benedict Jacka.jpg|2. Cursed (2012—Alex Verus series) by Benedict Jacka ~ first chapter|link=http://benedictjacka.co.uk/alex-verus/us/cursed/ Taken (Alex Verus #3) by Benedict Jacka.jpg|3. Taken (2012—Alex Verus series) by Benedict Jacka ~ first chapter|link=http://benedictjacka.co.uk/alex-verus/us/taken/ Chosen (Alex Verus #4) by Benedict Jacka .jpg|4. Chosen (2013—Alex Verus series) by Benedict Jacka|link=http://benedictjacka.co.uk/alex-verus/us/alex-verus-4/ Hidden (Alex Verus #5) by Benedict Jacka.jpg|5. Hidden (Alex Verus #5) by Benedict Jacka—Orbit Publishers ~ First Chapter|link=http://benedictjacka.co.uk/alex-verus/us/alex-verus-5/ Ace–Hidden (Alex Verus #5) by Benedict Jacka.jpg|5. Hidden (Sept 2014—Alex Verus series) by Benedict Jacka|link=http://benedictjacka.co.uk/alex-verus/us/alex-verus-5/ Veiled (Aug 4, 2015—Alex Verus #6) by Benedict Jacka.jpg|6. Veiled (Aug 4, 2015—Alex Verus series) by Benedict Jacka Category:Male Authors Category:Authors